Gray
by Yuehswind
Summary: Hinata would have never agreed to go to the convenience store for Hanabi if she knew what a headache it would lead to. SasukexHinata


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be all about Hinata. J

**Chapter One**

Hiashi sat at his desk early in the morning, shuffling through a stack of papers. His sharp eyes scanned each one before moving on to the next sheet. He paused towards the bottom of the pile, his expressionless face tugging into a frown.

A hesitant knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Hinata"

The large, mahogany door swung open slowly to revel a young woman of seventeen years with pale eyes, tinted a light violet. Her long indigo-black hair was tied back into a ponytail and a nervous look on her face. She was wearing a school uniform and was obviously in the process of getting ready when called to her father by one of the maids. Her head was bowed and unusual eyes were cast down. Hinata knew why she was called here. They had this discussion every month or so to address her schoolwork. She look forward to these talks the way someone looks forward to a root canal.

"Look at me." he commanded

Hinata slowly rose her head up and looked at her father through her bangs obediently, unconsciously biting her lower lip. She clasped her hands behind her back in effort not to play with them. Hiashi pulled out the sheet of paper marked with a large eighty-five written in red from the pile.

"Explain."

Hinata paled slightly when she saw the test in her father's hand.. '_I thought I had gotten rid of that… But of course' _Hinata thought sadly_, 'to Father grades are more important then privacy'_

"U-um I'm sorry f-f-father, it w-w-was a v-very h-hard t-test a-and b-b-bcause it w-was t-timed, I c-couldn't f-finish the last-t-three p-p-p-roblems." Hinata explained, slightly fidgeting. She controlled her stutter the best she could but the presence of her father always made it worse. The shy girl knew her reason wasn't good enough for him and braced herself for the lecture to come.

Hiashi's frown deepened. "That is no excuse. As Hyuuga heir, you must be on top of all your classes regardless of their difficulty. If you slack off, the Nara boy will beat you again. Even your younger sister doesn't receive such low grades."

Hinata flinched at his remark, nodded her head slowly in acceptance.

Hiashi continued "You disgrace the family and the Hyuuga name. You show no talent in any of the subjects that matter and spend you time daydreaming. You have disappointed me once again. I also heard you were found dozing off in class. I will not tolerate such insolent behavior. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded slowly. She accepted each insult and folded them anyway, putting them in the back of her mind. _'I will not cry. Not in front of him' _

"Then you will understand that you are banned from playing the piano or taking any lessons for a year."

Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. Her shocked eyes looked up to see her father looking down on her with no pity, no love, no…nothing.

'_I knew I would be punished…I just didn't know he would go this far.' _She nodded slowly while screaming inside her head. Playing piano was one thing she loved, one escape from her cage. It was the only thing he could take anyway from her that truly mattered. And he knew how it mattered to her.

"Than leave." Hiahsi dismissed his daughter with a wave of his hand, already moving on to other, important matters.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed low before exiting the cold, cold room. Hinata made her way towards her room hurriedly, not noticing the worried looks Neji and Hanabi gave her from the kitchen. Hinata quickly closed the door of her room and leaned against it, releasing the silent tears.

'_I hate him.' _

**oooOooo**

Hanabi looked at Neji.

"What just happened?" she asked, her gray eyes watching her older cousin's face turn into a well-worn frown.

Neji ran his hand through his chocolate colored hair in frustration. "Uncle probably just shattered whatever confidence we helped Hinata-sama gain over the last month."

Hanabi looked at him questioningly and then it dawned on her, " Father saw her test grade."

Neji nodded. It really wasn't a bad grade but they both knew that only ninety-five's or above were acceptable in Hiashi's eyes.

"But that's not fair!" Hanabi said angrily. " She's taking all advanced classes and math is her worst subject. She studied all night for that test!"

" I know Hanabi-chan, but what can we do? I've been helping Hinata-sama study but-" Neji cut of when he saw his other cousin enter the room.

" Good Morning!" Hinata greeted them with a bright smile that didn't quite reach her red-rimmed eyes.

She took her apron and tied around her waist, quickly grabbing eggs and pancake batter supplies from their stainless steel refrigerator. "What w-would you like for breakfast Neji-niisan? Hanabi-c-chan?"

'_Hinata…_' Neji looked at her with a soft smile on his lips. If she didn't want to talk about it, he would play along.

Unfortunately Hanabi didn't have Neji's tactfulness.

"Onee-chan, why do you let Father bully you like that? Tell him it's hard for you and just drop the class!" Hanabi said crossly. "Can't he see you study twenty-four seven?"

Neji glared at Hanabi and quietly kicked her under the table-hard- but she ignored him.

" I mean you're really smart and everything but _all _your classes are high level and it's just work overload." Hanabi crossed her arms and leaned forward, her expression already softening. " I'm worried about you."

Hinata smiled at her sister's concern, but she knew Hanabi would never understand. Hanabi was outgoing and was never afraid to speak her mind, the exact opposite of her older sister. Hanabi was the bright one, the stronger one, the _better _one. She would never understand because she never disappointed Father. Regardless, Hinata loved her baby sister and never held it against her.

Hinata handed them their breakfast and sat down to eat her own pancakes.

" I-It's ok Hanabi-chan. I can handle it. B-besides, I'll try harder next time."

Hanabi sighed in defeat. She loved her sister but sometimes she wished Hinata would stand up for herself.

The three ate in a comfortable silence before Neji glanced at his watch. "We better get going if we don't want to be late."

" A-ah, you're right N-Neji-niisan. I'll go get my things." Hinata went to grabbed her backpack from her room as Hanabi quickly ate the last of her eggs. Neji took one last sip of his coffee and the Hyuuga children left for school.

**oooOooo **

The three all went to the same high school but different ways. Neji wandered off to talk with his best friend Lee, while Hanabi ran to a group of her own classmates which left Hinata to wait for her friends at the orange blossom tree, their usual meeting spot.

She didn't have to wait long though before a pair of arms encircled Hinata into a hug from behind her.

" Good morning Hinata-chan!" Ino sang, her ice blue eyes sparkling.

" G-good morning Ino-chan. H-how are you?"

Ino smiled and rested her head onto Hinata's shoulder. "Mm, just fine"

"Um I-Ino-chan?"

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"I-I can't breathe!" Hinata gasped

"Oops! Sorry about that." Ino laughed lightly and let go of her friend.

Hinata smiled at Ino and asked, " Have you seen Sakura-chan? She's late…"

The blue-eyed beauty shook her head, " No, I thought she got here before me since we didn't met on the way here…Hey Hinata? Have you been crying? You're eyes are red." she suddenly said, peering into Hinata's pale eyes, brow furrowed slightly.

Hinata blushed and stepped away quickly. "No-no, of course not Ino-chan! It must b-be allergies or s-something."

"You don't have allergies Hinata." Ino looked at her closely, hands on hips. " What happened? Are you sick?"

" A-Ano…t-t-that is…I…" Hinata stuttered. The heiress was a horrible liar and unfortunately Ino knew this.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!" A voice shouted from the distance. The two turned around to see a girl with light pink hair and stunning emerald eyes running towards them. Hinata was grateful for the momentarily distraction from her own problems and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about her father with them just yet.

Haruno Sakura ran up to her two friends, panting slightly, her eyes gleaming from the exercise. " Sorry I'm late guys. My alarm clock didn't go off." Sakura said sheepishly, tucking a lock of her unique hair behind her ear.

Hinata smiled gently at her other friend, " I-It's fine S-Sakura-chan."

"Hm, it _does _look like you just stumbled at of bed." Ino scoffed, flicking her long, blond hair.

"What's that supposed to mean Ino-pig?" Sakura angrily turned to her, her hands balling into fists.

" You know what it means billboard-brow." Ino smirked.

"Why you-"

Hinata sighed tiredly, used to the constant arguments. The two bickered on like they were the bitterest rivals but Hinata knew they were the very of best friends. She also knew they could argue for a while if she didn't cut in.

"Ano…" Hinata said nervously

"Well, at least I don't dye my hair!"

"Um…Sakura…?" Hinata tried to unsuccessfully cut in.

"Arrg, I've told you a million times it's natural!"

"Please! Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled out finally.

The two stopped mid rant and looked over at their timid friend, surprised.

" Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Hinata herself was beet red and covered her mouth in guilt. It seemed the stress was finally getting to her.

"Oh no, I'm s-so sorry for yelling! I-It's just that…we only have ten minutes to get to school."

"Oh crap, you're right!" Ino exclaimed as she glanced at her watch.

Sakura slowing smiled. "Last one to get there buys lunch?"

Ino smirked "You're on."

Hinata rolled her eyes but tightened the straps of her backpack. "Ready."

Ino tied her long hair back. "Set."

Sakura stretched her leg forward in anticipation. "GO!"

And the three were off, they're laughter echoing in the distance.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

The first chapter was originally much longer but I decide to cut it in half because…I'm lazy J


End file.
